


I'm a little tied up right now

by genius2mania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hope you enjoy, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Nanoprobes are a beautiful plot device, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Prehensile Plant - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Suspension, You Have Been Warned, but far too little J7 smut involving it exists, fan favorite of the fandom, in a leading role: the prehensile plant, so I sacrificed myself, so you have been warned, thanks to the J7 Discord for this too, the smuttiest smut I've written so far, vine fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genius2mania/pseuds/genius2mania
Summary: Seven loves it when her Captain submits to her.She loves it even more, when she gets to make her.This time, a prehensile plant helps with that.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine/Prehensile Plant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I'm a little tied up right now

You arrive at her quarters later than you planned, the bustling exchange with visiting aliens keeping you busy. The excessive social contact was made bearable by the scene you knew would await you at the end of the day. Kathryn Janeway following your commands is _intoxicating_.

When you enter her quarters your brow furrows. She was _supposed_ to wait kneeling naked at the entrance of bedroom. She also has been known to purposefully go against your wishes, unable to control the habit of command, of getting what she wants. And to be fair, she's always enjoyed teasing you, trying to get a rise out of you. Well, now you get to punish her for that infraction.

You undo the clasp on the biosuit, stepping out of the heels and run cursory hands over the black bra and pantie combination you like to wear to occasions such as today. The way Kathryns eyes are glued to you when you do are absolutely worth the foreign feel of them on your skin. You slow, tempering your anticipation and listen for Kathryn in the other room. You hear... leaves, rustling?

Intrigued you follow the sound and now that you are paying attention you can make out soft sighs. When you enter the bedroom you stop in your tracks. Kathryn must have fallen asleep on the bed, she's lying on top of the covers, naked, as per your instructions. Well, she _attempted_ to follow instructions.

What you did not expect to see are several thin vines that have moved independently from the thicker stalks belonging to the plant next to Kathryn's bed. They've wrapped themselves around an arm, one is draped across her throat, another is currently slithering up from her stomach into the valley between her breasts. The one vine that possibly causes the whimpers Kathryn is making in her sleep has wrapped around her thigh and is gently moving between her legs.

Your first instinct is to rip the offending plants off of _your_ Kathryn but then you realize this might be just what you need to teach Kathryn a lesson. She did not follow orders, after all. With a smirk you silently move to the potted plant and after some consideration extend your assimilation tubules. As suspected, you're able to interface with the plant and you test your connection on the nearest, slightly thicker vine. It moves according to your instructions. Yes, this will do.

After collecting some additional tools you step in front of the bed and observe the scene in front of you. Kathryn is still asleep, but her breathing is shallow and every now and again the beginning of a moan escapes her.

You direct some of the thickest vines to wrap around her ankles and they whisper across the bed with a quiet rustling sound, snake along her ankles, slightly up her calves and settle solidly before they pull her legs apart slowly, towards opposite ends of the bed. Kathryn stirs and makes to pull on her new restraints but doesn't wake up. After a few beats, she settles into her new position nicely. You indulge in the view for a moment, noting the wetness already visible, and the resulting burning low in your abdomen inspires you.

More of the thicker vines snake across her wrists and up her arms, pulling them in position and stretching Kathryns limbs out deliciously. You indulge in the play of her muscles straining against the biological ropes, follow the effective x-shape with your eyes and are pleased at your handiwork. The thinner vines that had previously slithered across her stomach, leg and throat begin softly ghosting across the sensitive areas you know drive Kathryn wild.

Kathryn's breath hitches and it doesn't take long for a low, drawn out moan to come tumbling out of her and _oh_ you will _never_ get tired of the sounds she makes. For a few microseconds you consider bringing her to the brink of orgasm just like this: ghosting movements of the vines slowly intensifying until she's woken up by you pushing her over the brink, the pleasure coursing through her, gasping and bewildered.

You do want to show her who's in charge, but you don't want to violate her trust like this. You're walking a thin line as it is, and so you decide to wake her up. The restraints, being a common element in your play, shouldn't confuse her too much. You let your hands take the place of the smaller vines, and with sure, firm strokes up her legs, across her abdomen up to her breast coax her into a state of wakefulness.

It's playtime.

* * *

The first thing you become aware of is that you feel like you're burning up. No, someone's leaving hot trails across your skin. Next, you feel a rough, foreign texture wrapped around your wrists and ankles. Through the haze of sleep you become aware of your position, naked and tied to the bed. For a moment your heartbeat accelerates, a mixture of anxiety and arousal making it hard to grasp a coherent thought, then you recognize the feeling of _her_ on you, become aware of her smell, and the realization brings a lazy smile to your face.

The serenity doesn't last long, Seven notices you've woken up, _of course she does_ , and withdraws from you fully. You whimper at the loss and finally open your eyes. As expected, you're tied to the bed. And as you had hoped, Seven is standing in front of you, clad in the delicious bra and pantie combination you _love_ and you can't tear your eyes away from the _vision_ she is.

She just... looks at you and after a few heartbeats you feel her gaze like a caress and then you become hyper aware of your own state. You feel the wetness between your legs, your nipples are strained and the ropes are moving softly against your ankles and wrists, the texture creating delicious sensations. Wait. Moving ropes? You chance a look at the nearest wrist and realize that you're held in place by vines. The prehensile plant. When you look back towards Seven she is smirking at you and _fuck_.

'You didn't follow my instructions, Kathryn. So I'm going to use these vines and make you forget you were ever in command of anything.' Her words make you swallow, hard, and for a moment you hesitate. But _god_ you want to experience whatever she has in mind and you do trust her, implicitly. You lower your eyes, both in a show of deference and a silent way to show her you're on board.

Seven doesn't speak, doesn't move, and for a few long minutes she keeps you in that state of anticipation of what's to come. You gasp as you feel a thick vine snake under your lower back and wrap itself around your midsection, but it doesn't stop, it keeps slithering even as it is in place. Next, some of the smaller vines wrap around your breasts, the bulbous ends attaching to your nipples and you can't stop the whimper at the sensation.

Suddenly, everything moves faster than you can process and you're pulled up into the air, suspended by your arms and the vine around your stomach, your legs bent and tied, spreading you open. Your heart is racing and you have to take measured breaths to get yourself back under control.

She doesn't let you though, the vines tightening around your breast and sucking harder on your nipples forcing a moan out of you. When you hear an answering groan your eyes snap open and you see Seven, playing with herself, fingers delicately tugging on one exposed nipple while the other hand has disappeared in her underwear and is moving rhythmically. You groan at the image, your cunt tightening in response to the visual in front of you.

You feel the absence of her keenly, know that she won't let you find your release for a while yet, and you strain against the sensation of the vines for some relief, unable to move as you are. You can't tear your eyes away from her, she's thrown her head back and is letting out a string of breathy moans, for you.

' _Fuck_ ' is all you can say, unable to form a coherent thought as you are. Apparently it was enough, because she looks at you and _smirks_ and you're terrified and feel yourself becoming wetter simultaneously.

Without warning a thicker vine traces a line down from your clit to your opening, and for a second you _hope_ , but the vine just slowly moves up and down, far too little pressure to bring relief, enough to tantalize. Your frustrated groan only makes her chuckle and you grind your teeth for a moment before you relent.

' _Please_ , Seven.' you push out through gritted teeth and she _moans_ , loves when you _ask_. Her hand is moving faster against herself now and you can _hear_ how wet she is, and dammit, if she keeps you suspended like this you're going to lose it. You're about to growl at her, say something stupid that'll make her stop altogether, but you get _lucky._ The thick vine first disappears and then pushes against your ass, slowly at first and then more insistently when you let out an appreciative moan at the intrusion.

You feel the thin end of the vine circle you before you're entered at a maddeningly slow pace, but then the increasing thickness adds a delicious level of pressure and when it withdraws only to push back in faster you feel the trickle between your legs, can't help but _whimper_. The vine slowly increases its speed and the sounds of Seven, fucking herself, the bulbs on your nipples shooting electricity into your clit push you higher, make your whole body tense with anticipation.

You focus on the sounds Seven makes, let them carry you closer and closer to the precipice, but you feel full and empty at the same time and you know it's part of your punishment, and fuck, you love her for making you _ache_ for her. Her moans are picking up and you feel yourself tightening in sympathy, the added stimulation may even be enough to make you come.

You watch her, the usually so impassive face contorted in a wanton display of sensuality, lips parted and shining, teeth biting, strained nipple twisted and then she's keening out her release and you almost, _almost_ follow her but the vines that hold you up pull and twist violently and your stomach _drops_ as you're flipped, denied the visual _and_ the release, almost painfully stretched and held in place and _damn that Borg_ you can't stop a growl.

The vines that were sucking on your nipples have now begun to pull, twist and the sharp mixture of pain and pleasure shifts the growl into a moan. Your arms are pulled taut behind you, and while she hasn't pulled your legs up, they are spread further with the help of the vines and you feel weightless and leaded at once.

You mourn the absence of her noises but when the thick vine continues driving into you, you start panting out an endless stream of moans and she takes pity on you, finally, and with one almost violent flick of a vine against your clit you tighten and _come, for her_.

The vine fucking you doesn't stop though, only slows. Neither does she. She just steps in between your legs and you feel the heat of her body on your thighs as if it was her burning hands. The thin vine that had slapped your clit has started slow, firm strokes and you're shifting between the doubling sensations, spiraling your body towards another rapid peak.

Her hands are on your ass, etching lines with her fingernails and you sob out your pleasure, start to lose all concept of reality besides the sensations running across the burning beacons she's set alight across your body. A vine slowly starts to snake across your throat and it tightens _just_ enough to add to your pleasure and you know if she makes you wait one more minute you'll beg, you'll give her everything. She doesn't relent, doesn't add, and you shatter.

'Oh please Seven, please please, make me come for you' tumbles out and Seven growls before she answers.

'Who's _in command_ , Kathryn?' she asks, and it strips you of everything that you are in one sentence.

'You are. You're in command. I'm yours, I do what you want Seven, **_please_**.' you feel relief and shame run through you, heighten the sensations running through you and then you feel Seven's hands grip your hips and pull you backwards roughly, impaling you on the strap on she must've put on at some point. You scream at the feeling of being filled so roughly, so completely, and she effortlessly pushes you away from her again, leaves you feeling empty.

Before you can mourn her she pushes back in in one strong stroke and you feel your cunt clench around her and hear her resulting moan.

'Oh Kathryn, you're so ready for me, so greedy to be fucked' she pushes into you slowly but with enough force that the vines attached to your nipples send a painfully delicious shock through you at every thrust, the rhythmic tightening of living ropes adding to your pleasure. But you still struggle towards the sensations, hold tension.

She sets a fast rhythm then, slamming into you with little regard for your keening cries. Her hands grip roughly, the vines still moving inside you, on you, turn you into a panting mess of _need_ and you know she's right, you want this, _need_ this, and she's the only one you trust to give it to you. You drop your head, go slack and give up all control.

She fucks you with deep strong thrusts now and it's exactly what you need, what you want, her own breathing wild while her moans become louder and louder. You feel yourself being pulled by her, with her, her hands gripping your hips, digging almost painfully. She's _fucking_ you, taking you for her own pleasure and when her movements become erratic and she keens your name with her release you scream out her name when you come with her.

She doesn't stop though, keeps moving in a shallow and fast rhythm. She's pushing you higher and higher, until you see stars in front of your eyes and don't remember who you are, only that you're hers, to do with as she pleases, and you let out a primal scream as you come for her and her alone, before everything goes black.

* * *

Her scream abruptly _stops_ and you know she's passed out. It's a shame you can't keep doing _this_ , _forever_ , but with a deep sigh you pull out of her and direct the vines around you to gently let go of her, the thicker vines letting her down onto the bed slowly. You pull off the by now uncomfortable bra and lie down with her, pulling her close, half on top of you.

It doesn't take long for her to stir and blindly reach for you, so you guide her hand onto your chest, your heart, murmur gentle loving words into the top of her hair. She shudders in your arms and you pull her closer, know that you've thoroughly taken her apart and are now holding a woman only, without the armor of command or Starfleet training. Kathryn, stripped of rank is surprisingly soft and snuggly, and you _love_ that she lets you get this close to her.

After a few more minutes of slowing breath and soothing circles drawn on her skin, she lifts her head and looks at you. You don't think she realizes how _beautiful_ she is in these moments, when her eyes are hooded, pupils still fully blown, but the desire is tempered with gentle love.

'Hi' comes out huskily and you both laugh at the uncharacteristic expression. She blushes and furrows into your neck, and you're struck again with your love for this amazingly brave woman, laying herself bare for you. You smile, and then you speak.

'Go back to sleep, Kathryn.'


End file.
